For The One I Love
by Mrs.AlaenaMcCarty
Summary: Emmett and Bella dated in high school, but Bella suddenly dissapears. What happened to make her take that decision, and why is 5 years later a little boy calling Emmett 'DADDY? better than it sounds. AH
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything TWILIGHT!**

Bella/Emmett One Shot. :)

* * *

"You are to leave town, immediately! You will _not_ say good-bye to my son, and he is not to know of our arrangement."

Tears streamed down my face as I nodded my acknowledgement. "Emmett, will never know. I promise."

With those words said, I ran out of the now suffocating house and jumped into my beat up old red Chevy. The engine rumbled noisily, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there. The five minute drive to my house, seemed like an hour drive instead. I couldn't get there fast enough.

Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway, which was better for what I was about to do. My dad, didn't have to go through this twice. My mother leaving him was enough pain, I didn't need to cause him more. I killed the engine, and hopped out of the cab, running all the way to the porch, only stopping to retrieve the spare key from under the mat, and then running up the stairs to my bedroom.

I wiped tears off my face, as I pulled out a suitcase and placed it on the bed. This was going to be the hardest thing ever, but I had to do it. I would _not_ ruin his life too.

I stuffed random clothes in the suitcase, grabbing my cellphone from the nightstand I dialed the very familiar number to my mom's house. She picked up on the third ring.

"I'm coming home, mom." I said.

She didn't say nothing for a while, then with a loud sigh she spoke up again. "We'll be waiting. I'll order your ticket, it'll be ready for you at the airport."

"Thank you," I said. Holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear, I managed to zip my bag and hung up without another word.

Knowing my clothes from here were no good in Florida, I didn't take everything assuming I could buy new ones once I got there. I opened the front pockets and stuffed my toothbrush and phone charger in there. I was thanking my lucky stars that I had not given my passport to, Charlie when my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

I didn't check the caller I.D. when I answered which was a big mistake. "Babe, are you coming to my game tonight?"

Emmett.

_Shit, shit, fuck what should I say?_

_Go with the flow, Bella. He will know something is up if you cancel on him_.

Hauling my suitcase with one hand, I walked as fast as I could --without falling-- down the stairs. "Um, yeah. I'll probably be a little late, but, I'll be there."

"Promise."

I stopped mid stride, to let go of the handle while I crossed my index and middle fingers. "I promise." I chocked back a sob as he whispered an 'I love you' before saying he had to get back to practice.

"I love you too, Em." I whispered to the dial tone.

~~**~~

_5 years later...._

I shaded my eyes from the sun, so I could look at Ethan, who was currently pushing his new friend on the swing set.

Ethan Charles Swan, was the spitting image of Emmett. When he was born, I couldn't even look at him, because he reminded me so much of his father. The first time I actually looked at him, and held him was when he was three weeks old. Never in my life would I ever forgive myself for missing those three weeks. Renee, my mom had to watch him, and care for him as if he were her own, because I was too much of a fuck-up to even spare one glance in his direction.

It was painful though, his hair was dark and curly. His eyes the same exact shade of blue as Emmett's, and that smile. That dimpled smile that used to make my heartbeat increase was also there.

At first, I thought of it as a curse. I thought the man above was punishing me for leaving without a single goodbye. Then as time passed, I realized it wasn't a curse. It was a blessing. I don't know what I did in this world to receive such a great gift, but I thanked my lucky stars every day for him.

I was going to be the best mother, Ethan could ever have. After I graduated high school-- with much help from, Renee-- I put my ass in college, and worked a part time job at a local restaurant to help pay the bills and anything that I needed for Ethan and I to survive. It was tough, but I made it. Within four years, I got degree as a secondary school teacher.

It wasn't a great paying job, but it wasn't too bad either. This was my first year teaching, and I loved it. Kids were my life, and I think what influenced that was my son, because without him I don't know what I would be doing right now.

He was my world. My everything. And like I promised him when he was still inside of me, he would come before anything and everything, I would do anything for him.

"Momma!"

I smiled, and stood from the bench I was sitting at, so I could kneel down to Ethan's level. He launched himself into my awaiting arms and peppered my face with kisses.

"Hi baby, are you tired already?"

He shook his head, his for-head was stick because of the humid Florida air. "Ice cream!" he yelled, pointing over to the ice-cream man.

I laughed, and stood up taking his small hand in my own. "Okay, let's go get ice cream."

After buying our ice cream cones, we walked hand in hand to sit under the shade of the big oak tree across the playground. He was telling me about his school, how there was a very pretty girl he liked named, Lillian. My smile faltered as thoughts of him all grown up came to me. Time was passing by fast, and before I knew it he would be driving, dating, graduation high school, starting college, the whole shabang. Tears were threatening to spill, but I held them in. He would not see me cry.

"Momma, can Ethan play now?" I loved it when he talked in third person. It just made me enjoy his youth even more.

I took out a baby wipe from my purse, and cleaned his sticky face and hands. "Okay, now you can go play. Be careful okay?"

"'Kay mama."

I watched him run to his little friend, and I sat back, closing my eyes to enjoy the slight breeze. My mind quickly filled with thoughts of Charlie. When he found out I had just left back to my mom's, he was heart broken. He flew out that same evening, begging me to tell him why I had just left without a good-bye. I didn't want to tell him, but his pleading gaze made me do it.

He was furious when I told him what happened, but I made him promise he would not abuse of his power as 'police chief' to do something he would regret. He promised not to do anything about it, but he wasn't very happy either.

_"It's not just your responsibility, Isabella! He has a right to know, even if that crazy bitch doesn't want him to." _He had said.

I was young, and stupid. I didn't know any better, so I just went with the flow, and did as _she_ told me to. I never called, Emmett. He text me, called, e-mailed, and left countless of voice mails. I deleted all of them. Eventually, I just changed my number. That didn't work either, he just stalked Charlie asking him what happened to me. He called every single one of my friends from Forks, to see if they had heard from me. Or at least, that's what Charlie told me.

Every news he told me, felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest, and twisted the knife to make the whole bigger. It hurt. It was painful. There was nothing I could do about it. I had made a promise, and fuck it if I wasn't going to keep it.

Two years. That's how long it took him to stop sending e-mails, that were never replied to.

_"I love you, Bella." _Those were the last words he ever said to me, and I cherished them with everything I had.

My blood ran cold as I heard the words I thought I would never hear. "Daddy!" it was Ethan's voice.

I sat up faster than I had ever done so before. My eyes scanned the park, and once they landed on what had caught my attention, my heart dropped to my stomach.

_I knew it was a bad idea showing him those pictures_. There Ethan was, standing in front of Emmett, whose features held a mix of shock, anger, and something else that I couldn't quite place.

Without thinking about it, my feet carried me to where they were and I grabbed Ethan by his hand, rougher than I should of. "Ethan! let's go."

Of course, him being that smart-mouth that he is wouldn't budge, and insisted on making the situation worse. "Momma, look it's daddy!"

Yes, he knew very well that Emmett was his father. Ever since he was little, I would show him a picture of Emmett and tell him that was his 'daddy'. Now, I wish I hadn't done that, because it got me into the most awkward situation ever.

"Ethan." I warned. I could feel Emmett's gaze on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

I tried to tug Ethan with me, but he just started to cry and claw at my hands. "Daddy!"

Tears filled my eyes as I tried pleading for him to stop fighting against my hold. "Let him go, Isabella."

My knees turned week at his voice, and I lost all coherent thought, as my hands loosened their hold and Ethan went flying towards Emmett.

**Emmett**_**.**_

I couldn't believe she was really here. She looked just as beautiful as she did five years ago, except with a little more curves.

She was here. With my son. _Our_ son. But I could not wrap my mind around it. _I have a son_.

I watched as she tried to leave, but Ethan --as she called him-- wouldn't budge. _Good boy_. I thought. We needed to talk, I _needed_ to know why she had just ran off like that.

Did she hate me enough to run away with my child, without even letting me know about him. Did someone do or say something to influence her decision. "Daddy!"

I brought my eyes back to, Ethan. He looked just like me, from his hair all the way to his smile which was now formed into a frown. His eyes, _our_ eyes, they were clouded with tears.

Suddenly, all the anger from Bella's disappearance came floating back and I snapped at her. "Let him go, Isabella." Not, Bella. I didn't know her anymore, she a completely new person. She deserved to be called Isablla, because I knew that she hated that name, and that's how much I wanted to hate her right now.

_But you don't. You still love her._

_I do not!_

_Yes you do, quit lying to yourself. The girl could run you over, stab you, or do as she pleased and you would still lover her._

Ethan, took hold of my legs and I leaned down to pick him up. Bella, still wasn't looking at me. Her brown hair was covering her face like curtains.

"Isabella," I called. She didn't move.

"Look at me, Isabella." She slowly lifted her head, and when her brown eyes met my blue ones I knew that no matter why she left, I would still love her. I would take her back no matter what, because she was my one and only.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stammered, tears spilling from her eyes.

I took a deep breath, "we need to talk."

Bella, nodded looking around. "My place, here's not the place."

I agreed and followed her as she walked in front of me. Ethan, was holding tightly to my neck, only sniffling every now and then. I thought we were heading towards her car, but she surprised me by crossing the street to the apartments there.

She typed in a code, and I followed her up the stairs. Her shapely ass, swaying side to side with each step. My jeans instantly tightened with the sight.

We stopped at the apartment number 205, and I waited patiently as she unlocked the door allowing me to walk in. Her place was nice, it had a _homey_ feel to it. There were pictures of her, and Ethan all around. "Let me put, Ethan to his nap and I'll be right back."

"He's asleep, just show me to his room."

Nodding, she led me down the hallway on the right, and to the left door which read 'Ethan's room' in bright blue letters. I smirked when she opened the door, to reveal a 'firefighter' themed room. His bed was blaced across from the door, and I walked over laying him on top of the duvet. Bella, then proceeded to take off his shoes and then pulling the blanket over his body. She tenderly kissed his forhead, and I yearned to do the same.

I think she knew what I was thinking because she turned to me with a small smile playing at her lips, her eyes were slightly red but not much. "You can go ahead, I'll get us some water and meet you in the living room."

She walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I looked at_ our_ son, before lightly kissing him on his cheek. "I love you, Buddy. Sweet dreams."

I wiped a stray tear, and left his room. Bella, was sitting on the black leather couch when I walked into the living room. She was fiddling nervously with the cap of the water bottle. She looked up when she heard my footsteps. "Sit down, Emmett."

I did as she said, sitting across from her in the arm chair. She slid a water bottle across the coffee table, and I neatly catched it. I opened it, and took a long drink before making myself comfortable.

"I-I know you have a lot of questions," she started looking straight at me, I nodded. "I will answer anything you want to know, but I swear to you it's not something that you're going to like. If you don't belive me, that's on you, but I'm going to answer you honestly, not sparing your feelings."

"That's all I want." I cleared my throat, and thought of what I wanted to ask first. I decided to start with the easiest one. "When's his birthday, and what's his full name?"

She smiled softly. "April twenty-third. He's named Ethan Charles Swan."

My heartbeat increased, as a small smile played at my lips. _We have the same birthday_.

"Why did you leave? Was it something I did, or what? I _need _to know."

I knew this was going to be the hard part, when her whole posture tensed. "That would be your mother's doing," she ground out.

"What?!"

"I told you I was going to be completely honest! That's the truth, now are you going to let me talk or what?"

I took in a deep breath, and then motioned for her to continue. "As I was saying. It was your mothers' doing, remember the day I left?" I nodded, "I didn't know you were at practice, so I went to your house immediately after I had done the test. I wanted to tell you. You weren't home, but your mom was. I contemplated leaving, and just telling you after the game, but your Victoria wouldn't let me go. I had been crying because I thought my life was over, when she was that my eyes were red, she asked me if you had done something to me.

I told her it was nothing, but she didn't believe me. '_Tell me, Isabella...I'm here for you'_ she said. So I did, I told her I was pregnant. That you were the father, and what did she do? She growled at me, telling me to stop lying. '_You're such a slut! You're trying to trap Emmett, I bet you it's just that 'Newton kids child'_ I told her, I cried and I begged her to believe me. She didn't of course. She told me to leave town and never come back, that I was just going to ruin your life, your career. I loved you too much to allow that, so I agreed. I can see that was a stupid decision now, I deprived Ethan from having a father."

She stopped as her body convulsed with sobs. I was crying too, I know men aren't supposed to cry, but it was too fucking much to handle. My own mother was the cause of me not knowing I had a son, for the last five years. It was her fault I had lost the only thing that actually mattered to me. I would have happily given up my football scholarship, just so that I could have been with Bella while she was round with my child. When she was up in the middle of the night throwing up, and even in the same room when she gave birth to our son.

It was never going to happen now, I had missed all of it and it was all my _mothers_ fault. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood up from the chair and wen to sit next to Bella.

I hugged her tightly to me. I never wanted to let her go, she had gone through so much at such a young age, and she didn't deserve any of it. I admired her for being so strong.

"Shh," I rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. It took a while, but she finally was calm enough to finish her story. She had promised that I would never meet my son, that she would never tell me about him, and now I didn't give a fuck who she promised that to. I wanted her and Ethan in my life, and if I had to take things slowly with her until we got to the point of dating. I would do it. She deserved a second chance and so much more.

She held the key to my heart, and I didn't ever want it back. She was the sole owner of my mind, body, and soul.

* * *

So what did you think?

Penny for your thoughts?

l

l

l

V


	2. Authors Note

**Okay, so I've been getting many reviews asking for this one-shot to be made into a real story.**

**I've been thinking about it, but I'm still not completely sure.**

**I would like to continue it you guys, I really would. But, right now I'm trying to focus on my other story 'Sweet Innocence: Bella and Emmett'.**

**Maybe, once that one is finished I'll continue with this one-shot...but don't hold your breath on it.**

**I won't promise anything, because I don't like to break my promises.**

**Either way, I'm really thankful for all your reviews and stuff.**

**If I haven't replied to you, I'm sorry! I'm trying to get to everyone. **

**Thanks to all you guys who liked this story. And sorry to those of you who wanted for this to be continued.**

**-Alaena M.**


End file.
